Humo bajo las gradas
by This Idiot
Summary: Lo que sí es cierto es que al parecer el ácido desoxirribonucleico de Blaine Anderson está configurado para amar a Kurt y Sebastian a partes iguales.
1. Humo bajo las gradas

**Título**: Humo bajo las gradas  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personaje**: Kurt Hummel | Blaine Anderson | Sebastian Smythe  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Resumen**: Lo que sí es cierto es que al parecer el ácido desoxirribonucleico de Blaine Anderson está configurado para amar a Kurt y Sebastian a partes iguales.  
**Advertencias**: Relación poliamor. (Mi francés es horrible así que le pedí ayuda a los diccionarios y los traductores cuando no sabía cómo escribir algo y la idea es que no lo entiendan, pero las traducciones están al final).  
**Especial de Navidad**: Prompt #2

* * *

—Si sabes que el "no fume" no es una sugerencia, ¿cierto?

Sebastian mira a la izquierda y se encuentra con que Kurt y Blaine están de pie junto a las gradas. Sabe que a su lado hay un cartel que explica que el tabaco está prohibido en McKinley. Sonríe, se traga las ganas de contestarle a Blaine que no es tabaco, es marihuana (porque no está muy seguro de que la noticia llegue a puerto amable estando Kurt ahí) y, en su lugar, decide imitarle—: Si sabes que no voy a hacerle caso a un estúpido cartel, ¿cierto?

Los tres se ríen y Sebastian le da una calada a su porro mientras Blaine se sienta a su izquierda y Kurt se sienta al otro lado y coloca las piernas sobre su regazo. Antes de que si quiera pueda recordar que a Blaine le molesta que lo haga, se le ha escapado por entre los labios una oración en francés.

—_Sont seulement des affiches accrochées par des idiots avec les règles idiotes_—ve cómo Blaine rueda los ojos y él no puede evitar sonreír. Las ventajas de saber conocer un idioma que otro no entiende a veces son hilarantes (no porque Blaine solo sepa un idioma, sino porque se matriculó en español, no francés).

—_Totalment d'accord_—suena la voz de Kurt y ambos comparten sonrisas cómplices mientras Blaine gruñe en su asiento.

Blaine les lanza a los dos una mirada que finge enojo y les dice—: El inglés es un idioma bonito también, saben. Dejen de ser tan idiotas.

Sebastian sabe que eso pretende dar por terminado la sección de idiomas desconocidos, sin embargo, Kurt, que nunca le hace mucho caso a los límites de las personas, se endereza, quedando más cerca de Sebastian y mira a Blaine con una sonrisa coqueta.

—_Vous êtes beau_—dice, arrastrando las palabras y haciéndolas sonar como una caricia. Como solo Kurt Hummel sabría hacer. Aun cuando no entiende ni una sola sílaba de lo que dice, Blaine se sonroja.

—_Beau?_—pregunta Sebastian, uniéndose a en un tono de mofa—. _Vous êtes l'incarnation du la pute sexe._

Y es cierto que Blaine no sabe casi nada acerca del francés, pero sí sabe que sexo es _sexe _y habla el suficiente español como para inferir qué significa _pute_, lo que hace que vuelva a sonrojarse un poco y golpee levemente a Sebastian en el hombro para que deje de hablar. Kurt, por su parte, le sonríe y murmura un—: _Les deux._

—Los odio a los dos, ¿lo sabían?—dice y los otros dos no se perturban en lo más mínimo por el comentario porque saben que no es cierto.

* * *

Lo que sí es cierto es que al parecer el ácido desoxirribonucleico de Blaine Anderson está configurado para amar a Kurt y Sebastian a partes iguales. Verdad que trajo más conflictos que cualquier otra cosa al inicio, pero se llevó la razón al final. Y es que Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian están juntos en todos los sentidos y no tienen el más mínimo problema, pero cuando eran solo Kurt y Blaine sentados en el viejo sillón bajo las gradas, saltando clases e ignorando profesores y Sebastian era el chico nuevo problemático que no dejaba de mirar a Blaine, esa verdad no hizo mucha gracia.

Pasaron dos largos meses en los que Blaine le aseguraba a Kurt que no había pasado absolutamente nada entre él y Sebastian y se preguntaba por qué sentía las cosas que sentía por el nuevo si quería a Kurt con un poco más que solo su alma entera. Pasaron dos largos meses en los que Kurt y Sebastian dejaron de intentar asesinarse cada vez que se veían y empezaron a tratarse como dos personas civilizadas (un poco porque Kurt sabía que Blaine podía robar y usar drogas, pero no engañar a una persona y otra parte porque Blaine le había hablado tan bien del infame Kurt Hummel a Sebastian que este terminó sintiendo curiosidad). Quizá es cierto que del odio al amor hay un largo camino, pero el camino del "te detesto porque sales con él/¿qué narices haces mirando a mi novio?" al amor es un poco más corto.

El proceso fue lento, confuso y si le preguntas a Blaine no sabrá cómo explicártelo con otra cosa que no sea "pasó", pero, de alguna forma, Sebastian terminó añadiéndose al grupo, saltando clases con ellos y trayendo un sillón más grande y menos destrozado a su pequeño rincón. Lo demás fue un simple proceso de piezas cayendo en su lugar para dar lugar al resultado final.

(Si le preguntas a Sebastian él te dirá el punto de inflexión que hubo entre el no soportarse y el llevarse bien: sexo. Resulta que lo que empezó como un regalo de cumpleaños para Blaine terminó con el inicio del interés de Sebastian por Kurt y el final de la actitud mordaz por parte de Kurt.

Por otro lado, si le preguntas a Kurt, no te dirá que fue el sexo, sino lo que vino después, porque no había forma amable de patear a Sebastian y botarlo de la casa al terminar la tercera vez así que tuvo que hacerle caso a Blaine y aceptar que se quedara la noche y que lo llevarían a la escuela al otro día. Y una noche da para conocer a alguien como es debido).

El resultado final es un desastre a veces, especialmente cuando a Sebastian cae en sus fases insoportables y Kurt entra en la etapa de su ciclo en la que su paciencia es más corta que el espacio entre sus dedos o cuando la gente pregunta y Blaine no encuentra cómo contestar que sí, tiene dos novios. Pero, al fin y al cabo, el resultado no se rompe tan fácilmente y, luego de cinco segundos, no puede preocuparse menos por lo que piensen. Al fin y al cabo, dos piezas de ese todo son Kurt y Sebastian, dos personas que miran al mundo por encima de los hombros cada vez que les da la gana.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que importa no es cómo se ven para los demás, sino el hecho de que funcionan juntos.

* * *

Blaine se cruza de brazos y deja de mirarlos a los dos porque sabe que hay dos formas de ganar cuando se trata de Kurt y Sebastian, una) mirarlos con ojos de cachorro al que han pateado y dos) fingir que está molesto u ofendido. La primera porque Sebastian pierde la cabeza cuando actúa de forma adorable o tierna y la segunda porque Kurt desarrolló una reacción alérgica a que Blaine esté molesto o triste.

Su técnica da resultado cuando ninguno de los dos responde con una intraducible frase en francés, Blaine sonríe, más que nada, porque ama ganar. Mira a su lado y ve a Kurt rodar los ojos y empezar a admirar sus uñas y a Sebastian darle una calada a su porro y, en vez de exhalar el humo, se girarse en su dirección.

Blaine se inclina hacia adelante y deja que Sebastian tome su rostro con la mano libre y le roce los labios con los suyos para que los entreabra. Sebastian abre un poco la boca y exhala el humo. Los sentidos de Blaine se ven inundados por el humo de la marihuana, lo aspira un poco, acostumbrado a la sensación y le sonríe a Sebastian antes de acercar sus labios un poco más a los del otro. Sebastian ni siquiera lo piensa luego de notar que los ojos de Blaine se han oscurecido un poco, solo le besa de lleno, sin formalismos ni ternuras, porque si un Blaine adorable le enloquece, uno así le enloquece aun más.

—Ustedes, par de idiotas, son asquerosos—, escuchan decir a Kurt, quien le arrebata el porro de la mano a Sebastian y lo apaga dentro del cenicero que tuvo que traer luego de que Sebastian y Blaine fumaran como chimeneas y dejaran las colillas tiradas en la parte trasera de su lugar.

Blaine, el idiota infantil de Blaine, le saca la lengua y Sebastian se ríe. Kurt se acerca a Sebastian y le besa en los labios, despacio porque un Hummel nunca va con prisas, lo besa hasta que el otro le muerde el labio suavemente y él se separa para darle un golpe un el hombro aunque la sonrisa se le escapa. Blaine le toma la barbilla, le planta un beso corto y tierno en los labios y, cuando se separa, le dice—: Así nos quieres.

El humo restante del porro se cuela por entre las gradas y desaparece y Kurt piensa que sí, así los quiere y así ellos lo quieren a él. Sebastian puede tener una etiqueta en la cabeza que pide que lo manejes con cuidado porque empieza peleas cuando está aburrido, Blaine puede tener la mala costumbre de autodestruirse con las drogas y Kurt puede ser la persona más terca y orgullosa del mundo, pero, de alguna extraña forma, funcionan así.

* * *

**Traducción **(francés trillado por mí y ayuda de diccionarios y traductores para algunas palabras, puede haber errores)**:**

_Sont seulement des affiches accrochées par des idiots avec les règles idiotes._

Son solo carteles colgados por idiotas y sus reglas tontas.

_Totalment d'accord._

Totalmente de acuerdo.

_Vous êtes beau._

Tú eres bonito.

_Beau?_

¿Bonito?

_Vous êtes l'incarnation du la pute sexe._

Eres la encarnación del puto sexo.

_Les deux._

Las dos cosas.


	2. Ser víctima y no tener razón

**Título**: Ser victima y no tener razón  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personaje**: Kurt Hummel | Sebastian Smythe  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Resumen**: No te sermoneo, te aviso que me tienes arto y que si te veo tocándole tan solo un pelo a mi novio con una de tus garras te arrancaré el brazo. (Ubicado en el pasado de Humo bajo las gradas).  
**Especial de Navidad**: Prompt #03

Sebastian deja el café al frente de Kurt como quien levanta una bandera blanca en mitad de una guerra. Alto al fuego, momento de negociación. Kurt no levanta la vista de su libro y no se molesta en tocar la taza, no quiere arriesgarse a beber café envenenado.  
(No está seguro de si Sebastian se atrevería a matarlo, tomando en cuenta que todavía debe estar en la etapa en la que intenta acumular puntos con Blaine, pero siempre hay que tener precaución).

—Prometería que no le he echado nada, pero no cambiaría nada.

_No_, piensa Kurt, _no lo haría_. Pasa el piercing de su lengua contra los dientes y cuenta del diez al cero, porque el universo sabe que necesita reunir toda la paciencia posible para hablar con Sebastian Smythe sin arrancarle la piel.

— ¿Qué quieres, Smythe?

Kurt no lo ve, pero Sebastian rueda los ojos al escuchar el odio y la irritación en su voz. Si estuviese en su humor normal, se reiría, pero ese día no tiene tiempo para nimiedades como el odio de Kurt hacia él. Toma haciendo frente al chico de cabello castaño y rosa y se cruza de brazos.

—Me quedó claro que no te simpatizo y, créeme, Hummel, tú me simpatizas mucho menos.

Kurt levanta la mirada con los ojos entornados, _no jodas_, _Sherlock_, es todo lo que pasa por su cabeza. Ve a Sebastian observándole con aires de superioridad y piensa que, bien, si el idiota que se cree francés quiere bailar a ese ritmo, así lo hará.

—No tendríamos este problema si no anduvieras tras mi novio, Smythe.

Lo ve soltar una risotada y sacudir la cabeza como si tratara con un niño de tres años que suelta otra rabieta. Se cruza de brazos también y enarca una ceja, esperando.

—No ando tras tu novio.

Ahora es el momento de Kurt de lanzar una risotada. Sí, y yo tengo poderes sobrenaturales, piensa. Lo único que hace en repuesta es elevar ambas cejas como dejándole saber que esa es la mentira más grande que ha escuchado en su vida.  
Sebastian parece considerarlo porque suspira exasperado y dice:

—Está bien, me gusta tu novio, ¿pero qué culpa tengo yo? Has visto su trasero.

Punto al suricato, supone.

— ¿Y?

Porque sí, porque sí ha visto su trasero, pero eso no le da derecho a nadie a querer fastidiar la relación que tienen. Eso no le da derecho a Sebastian de meter las narices en donde no le incumbe.

— ¿Y? ¿En serio? ¿Pretendes que actúe como si tuviese una etiqueta en la frente explicando que es de tu propiedad?

—No, pretendo que tengas la decencia de respetar relaciones ajenas.

Sebastian suelta una risotada y enarca una ceja, como si lo que Kurt acaba de decir fuese algún tipo de idiotez extrema.

— ¿Me vas a sermonear sobre decencia? ¿Tú de entre todas las personas?

Por un momento se pierde y no entiende a qué se refiere Sebastian, pero luego recuerda a Luke y a Derek y se pone rojo del enojo. No va a tolerar que se refieran a él de esa manera de nuevo. Él no tenía idea que Luke estaba con Derek la vez que aceptó acostarse con él luego del partido de futbol que ambos ganaron.

Tenía quince años, ¿qué demonios iba a saber él de idiotas de último año que se aprovechan de los nuevos y engañan a sus novios a la vez? ¿Y él era el indecente?

Pero, ¿qué va a entender Sebastian Smythe de confiar en alguien y que se aprovechen de ti? ¿qué va a entender Sebastian Smythe de querer proteger la única relación de su vida que no involucra a él dándolo todo y no recibiendo nada? ¿qué va a entender Sebastian Smythe de amor, dolor o lealtad?

¿Qué va a entender?

Aprieta las manos hasta formar puños.

¿Qué va a entender él?

—No te sermoneo, te aviso que me tienes arto y que si te veo tocándole tan solo un pelo a mi novio con una de tus garras te arrancaré el brazo.

Dice, lento y despacio, porque no está bromeando y Sebastian se lo ha estado buscando desde hace ya un mes.

—Me parece que si le toco un pelo a Blaine será porque a él le parece correcto, Hummel y tú no tienes derecho a decirle que no lo es.

_Que te den, idiota_, es todo lo que procesa su cabeza.

—Difiero completamente.

—Mira nada más, si sabes palabras bonitas.

Sebastian sonríe y une las manos fingiendo emoción y Kurt jamás ha deseado tanto que un café se caliente de nuevo para poder tirárselo a la cara.

— _Va te faire foutre._

Le suelta, porque ya está harto, porque ese juego que tanto le gusta a Sebastian es una mierda y porque, sinceramente, que le den. Sebastian rueda los ojos, con un aire victorioso que Kurt gozaría de arrancarle.

—Solo me molesté a compartir el mismo aire contigo para decirte que no dejaré de dirigirme a Blaine porque te ponga nervioso. Me gusta, pero también es mi amigo y puedes morderte ambos ojos si piensas que voy a dejar de lado eso. Así que disfruta de tu café y muérete de celos porque no voy a retroceder a costa tuya. No tomo órdenes de personas que fallan miserablemente en su intento de convencer al mundo de que da miedo.

Sebastian se levanta y hace un gesto con la mano como si él fuera nada y, bien, podía soportarle todo menos eso.

—Bien, Smythe, haz lo que te de la relegada gana, no podría importarme menos. Al fin y al cabo, el que se muere de envidia aquí eres tú y ni siquiera intentes negarlo.

Sebastian se detiene y Kurt estaba preparando su sonrisa hecha en te gané cuando el otro le contesta:

— ¿Envidia de qué? ¿De alguien que tiene su cabeza tan hundida en su trasero que no sabe que su novio tiene problemas de adicción? ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado por qué fuma, Hummel?

Kurt se queda quieto, porque eso es algo que ha estado intentando hablar con Blaine desde que empezaron a salir. La razón por la que fuma tanto, o usa cualquier otra droga. Kurt ha intentado hablarle de todas las maneras imaginables y Blaine siempre se ha mantenido en su posición de no soltar nada, y Kurt sabe que no es porque no confíe en él sino porque no quiere hablar del tema.

Por lo que es imposible que le haya hablado de eso a Sebastian. Es imposible.

Porque, ¿qué sabe Sebastian Smythe de la vida?

—No me digas, te contestó a ti en un mes lo que no me ha contestado a mí en un año.

Dice, porque no, Blaine no pudo haber hablado de eso con Sebastian y no con él. No pudo.

—Lo hizo. Y hablando con total seriedad, deberías tener una larga y seria conversación con él. Tú no me importas en lo más mínimo, pero le importas a él y yo solo no puedo ayudarlo, por más que haya estado en situaciones similares. Ahora sí, volviendo a nuestra conversación inicial, buena charla, Hummel. Espero no tener que dirigirte la palabra nunca más.

Se da la vuelta y sale de la cafetería como si no hubiese dicho nada y Kurt no encuentra cómo reaccionar hasta que Santana llega al lugar, minutos después, y le golpea la cabeza diciéndole que parecía un pescado al que han sacado del agua.

_Por más que haya estado en situaciones similares._

¿Es por eso? ¿Porque Sebastian entiende de necesitar drogarse y Kurt no?

_Yo solo no puedo ayudarlo._

Mientras Santana toma asiento frente a él y le pregunta qué le pasa en la misma oración en la que le insulta tres veces Kurt no puede evitar pensar que va a tener que hablar con Sebastian otra vez, le guste o no.

Y con Blaine, necesita hablar con Blaine.


End file.
